Ascension
by Soror Curantis
Summary: Calib-Loncris knew that he'd become someone when he grew up, but he never would have imagined what his mother had in mind. Rated for suggestive violence. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Limit]


**This takes place during the fist three chapters of the book and has some spoilers _._**

* * *

"Father?" Calib-Loncris, a toddler, was sitting on his parent's knee in the gardens.

"Yes, Calib?" The King's voice was gentle.

"If Ani's going to be queen, who will I be?"

His father leaned back in his seat. "Well, you might become an ambassador. Or you might marry a princess and become king of a foreign land." He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair affectionately. "But I am certain that whatever you do become, you'll do a marvelous job at it."

* * *

"Mother doesn't let you near birds?" Calib knitted his eyebrows together. "Why?"

He was sitting with Anidori-Kiladra in the library.

"People feel...unsafe with a crown princess who talks to animals. Mother says that when I become queen, people might not trust me because of my 'beast-speaking'." Ani turned her gaze to the books in front of her. "If I'm going to be queen, I will have to be a respectable ruler that can be trusted and lead her people. I have much studying to do if I'm to reach those standards."

Calib looked back at his own book and was regretting sharing the information he found on birds. He didn't mean to make Ani sad. He glanced at her again. She was absorbed in her studies. _Even though she's only eleven years of age, less than a year older than me, Ani's already devoted to the role given to her,_ Calib thought to himself. _I hope she becomes a great queen._

* * *

Calib was outside playing when Princess Napralina-Victery came running out to meet him. "Calib!" she yelled. "Someone from Bayern is visiting!" She stopped before him, her face lit up with excitement. "He says he's the prime minister. He's in a meeting with mother and father right now."

Calib tilted his head. "From Bayern? What are they talking about?"

Napralina shrugged. "I don't know. But that's not important right now. What's important is that he's from Bayern!"

Calib couldn't help but smile a little. Napralina always was interested in anything or anyone that was foreign. "How long have they been in a meeting?"

"Not very long. My nurse-mary says it might take a while since the prime minister would have to travel three months to get to Kildenree. Well, I just wanted to share my excitement, tell me when the meeting is over, Calib!"

Calib watched his sister dash off, his thoughts occupied. _Bayern. I wonder what's goin_ _g on._

* * *

The prime minister stayed in Kildenree for a couple weeks before leaving for his home. Soon afterwards, Calib was summoned by the queen.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" he said when he arrived in her study.

"Calib-Loncris," his mother turned away from a map on the wall to face him. "You are aware that Bayern is a wealthy and enormous country, correct?"

He nodded.

"Well, they've decided to expand. They're cutting through the Bavara Mountains towards Kildenree. To prevent war Prime Minster Odaccar and I made an agreement. Anidori is now engaged to marry the eldest prince of Bayern."

Calib froze in shock. "But she's the heir to Kildenree. Can you change her birthright? Why are you and father allowing this?"

"Your father does not know. I told him we had arranged the marriage for Napralina so that he wouldn't try to change the agreement."

"But why Ani and not Napralina?"

The queen stared at him for a moment. "Anidori's ability to speak to animals makes people uneasy. If she were to become queen of Kildenree, this distrust may affect her safety. I decided her life would be better in Bayern."

His mouth opened, but his mother spoke first. "Rulers who are not trusted find themselves on the end of an assasin's knife. Lost faith in one of our house will spread to us all. Napralina-Victery, Susena-Ofelienna, and Rianno-Hancery may also be dragged into disgrace and death.

"A respected ruler will ensure the family's safety. Anidori will be queen of a larger and richer kingdom than Kildenree. She will have more wealth, more power, and more soldiers to guard her."

Calib's eyes felt hot and he blinked. He felt the truth in her words, and he couldn't think of the arguments he wanted to make. "I'm going to rule Kildenree instead, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Have you told Ani yet?"

"...I'll tell her when she's sixteen."

Calib nodded.

"This is not what should be, but we both must do what is best for the kingdom, "her voice sounded genuine. "You may go now."

He bowed before leaving. As he trudged down hall, he wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand. But they quickly grew wet again when he saw Ani walk in the library where she usually studied.

 _I'm sorry._ he thought. _You're trying so hard to please Kildenree. Please forgive me for taking your crown._

* * *

The news of Calib's father's death nearly made him forget that Ani's sixteenth birthday was just around the corner. The Queen approached Calib before the funeral.

"I'm going to announce that you will be my heir." she said.

"Ani's not sixteen yet."

"We have to make exceptions because of the loss of the King."

After the ceremony, the Queen made her announcement. Calib stood by his mother until she was done, then he turned his attention to Ani.

"I'm sorry." he said with some hesitation.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked.

He shrugged, then turned to followed his mother.

* * *

After the mourning period was over, Calib was busy with his new duties as the crown prince. He avoided Ani, not ready to face her. The Queen had told her about Bayern, and Ani was spending her remaining days in Kildenree with her sisters. Too quickly, the day for her to depart arrived.

It was early morning, and everyone was at the front gates to send Ani away with farewells. The younger princesses were crying. Calib kept his face in control, but was like sisters on the inside.

Ani hugged her sisters, then put her hands on her brother's shoulders. He looked down, not making eye contact.

"It's all right, Calib," she said. "I was upset at first, but I'm resigned to it now. The crown is yours. Enjoy it, and do it better than I would have."

He could feel his face slipping, and turned away before he could lose control.

Ani mounted her horse by the escort. The queen gave her some gifts, and then Ani was gone.

Everyone but Calib went back to the castle. He sat on the grass, and watched the sun as it continued to rise. He thought about his new position as the heir and about the sister that it used to belong to. He inhaled deeply. _I will be king, for the people of Kildenree. For Father, Mother, and my little sisters. And for Ani._ He stood up, and returned to his duties, prepared for the role given to him.

* * *

 **A/N: All right! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it was a decent read. This story is for the Twelve Shots of Summer inheritance prompt.**

 **I want to thank FullMentalPanic for editing this story for me. She reworded and added somethings in the scene where the Queen and Calib have their conversation. And thank you, Reader, for reading this.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
